ThunderClan
Welcome Tour of Camp Tour of Terrrioty Tour of Dens. Rules: Own by Own and roleplay by Wildwindstar. Allegiances Leader: Bramblestar is a huge, lean, powerful, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws, with a scar on his shoulder. Brother with Tawnypelt of ShadowClan. Mates with Squrrielflight. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Lilypaw, Crowpaw, Firepaw and Dustpaw Deputy: Lionblaze is a broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, and a nicked ear. Mates with Cinderheart. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Seedpaw, Squrrielpaw, Sandpaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw Medcine cat: Jayfeather is a silky, mottled gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant, pale blue eyes, a short, slender tail, mottled paws, skinny shoulders, and a scar running down one side. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Leafpaw Briarlight is a dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. MCA: Leafpaw is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws. Looks just like her mother. Daughter of Leafpool and Crowfeather. Sister of Crowpaw, Squrrielpaw, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw and Firepaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Warriors: Graystripe is a shaggy, long-haired, solid gray tom with broad shoulders, a broad face, a wide, furry head, furry, muscular shoulders, strong legs, a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, a thick, bushy tail, and yellow eyes. Mates with Millie Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Oakpaw Dustpelt is a large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mates with Ferncloud. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Crookedpaw Bumblestripe is a thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear. Mates with Dovewing. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Cloudtail is a snow-white tom with thick, long fur and round, blue eyes. Mates with Brightheart. Father of Oakpaw, Crookedpaw and Flamepaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Flamepaw Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger patches, and blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Thornclaw is a large, golden-brown tabby tom. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Hazeltail is a small and slender, pale, gray and white she-cat with a thick, soft, fluffy pelt, and gray and white paws. Has a crush on Thornclaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Berrynose is a cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, powerful, broad shoulders, and one ear that is torn at the tip. Mates with Poppyfrost. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mousewhisker is a gray-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Crowfeather is a lean, smoky-gray, almost black tom with blue eyes, a small, neat head and lean, long limbs. Mates with Leafpool. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices: Lilypaw is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Seedpaw is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Crowpaw black tom with green eyes. Has a crush on Lilypaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Firepaw ginger tom with green eyes. Has a crush on Seedpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Dustpaw dusty brown tom with green eyes. Has a crush on Flamepaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Squrrielpaw gray and ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Has a crush on Mousewhisker. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sandpaw pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Has a crush on Oakpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Ravenpaw black tom with green eyes and white tuff of fur on its chest. He looks like Ravenpaw a loner. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Oakpaw is a sleek, muscular, hefty, reddish brown tom with a broad head, a well-muscled frame, and amber eyes. He looks like Oakheart. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Crookedpaw is a huge, light brown, thick-furred, lean tabby tom with a pale belly, pale green eyes, and a twisted jaw. He looks like Crookedstar. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Flamepaw ginger she-cat with blue eyes and dark ginger paws. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Queens: Dovewing is a fluffy, pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes. Mates with Bumblestripe. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother of Onekit, Willowkit and Specklekit Leafpool is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws. Mates with Crowfeather. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother Snapkit, Vinekit, Treekit, Rootkit and Branchkit. Ferncloud is a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes. Mates with Dustpelt. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother of Shrewkit, Spiderkit, Hollykit Nightkit and Larkkit. Daisy is a long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail, and ice-blue eyes. Mates with Smoky. Sister of Foxfeather''. Roleplay by Wildwindstar.'' Mother to Smokekit, Flosskit and Barnkit. Ivypool is a small silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly, a white face, and dark blue eyes. Toadstep. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother of Softkit, Sweetkit, Toadkit, Cherrykit, Foxkit, Brookenkit, Darkkit and Tigerkit. Foxfeather ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Former Kittypet. Mate with Longer. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother of Seakit, Grasskit, Airkit and Angelkit. Millie is a small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mates with Graystripe. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother of Swiftkit, Mosskit, Bluekit, Fishykit and Forestkit. Kits: Dovewings' kits Onekit black tom with green eyes. Has a crush oon Angelkit. Roleplay by Wildwindstar.' Willowkit is a slender, very pale silver-gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Looks like Willowpelt. ''Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Specklekit white she-cat with green eyes and brown speckles. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Leafpools' kits Snapkit brown tom with green eyes and bent tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Vinekit green she-cat with blue eyes and vines in her fur. Power of Vines and Roots.Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Treekit brown she-cat with blue eyes, very long legs and green ears. Powers of growing trees. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Branchkit brown tom with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindsta''r. Rootkit: Smart, cute, secretly, wise, runt of the family and crazy. Brown she-cat with green eyes, ginger stripes and blue tail and paws. Fernclouds' kits Shrewkit is a small, dark brown tom with amber eyes. Recruited by Shrewpaw. ''Roleplay by Wildwindsta''r. Spiderkit black tom with red eyes. In love with Rootkit. ''Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Hollykit is a pale gray she-cat with amber eyes. Recruited by Hollykit. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Nightkit night black she-cat with green eyes and dark grey paws. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Larchkit is a brown tabby she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar/ Elders: Former Members RPG center Dovewing and Lionblaze were talking to each. Wildwindstar 13:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Category:Clan Category:Fanfiction Clan